


This One You Can Tell The Kids

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: That Was Quick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Wedding, Where Did All This Sap Come From?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Gabriel comes back while Sam and Cas plan their wedding.  Gabriel gets involved, and Cas gets worried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from @otpprompts, submitted by @tiebun:
> 
> "Imagine at your OTP’s wedding, person A says their vows and then person B surprises A by saying their vows in A’s first language, which B hadn’t known. B had studied and learned the language special to surprise A."

Wedding planning was intended to be short. It’s not like they could exactly do it any kind of traditional way. Dean knew a guy, Jody, Claire, and Alex could come witness, Mary standing up for Sam and Dean for Cas. Neither of them wanted anything fancy.

Even that got disrupted when Gabriel showed up in the middle of the Bunker. “Hey guys! Didja miss me?”

Dean stared in disbelief. “Where the hell have you been?” Sam wasn't any less shocked, but he was more concerned about what Gabriel was doing there.

Gabriel shrugged and pulled a lollipop from his pocket. “Dead. Luci killed me. Now I’m back. Not sure why or how.”

“Chuck or Amara, most likely. Welcome back, Gabriel.” Castiel hugged his brother. “When did you get back?”

“Just now. Last thing I remember is looking at Luci with a blade sticking out of my chest, and then I’m here looking at you three." Gabriel looked around. "Did you shove his ass back in the Cage?”

Cas and Sam exchanged glances. “Um… yes. Then we got his ass back out because Amara got free, and now we’re trying to find him. We don’t know how to put him back this time, since Death’s ring is… unavailable. And even if it were, I’m not letting Sam go back there.”

“You’re not letting me?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

Castiel kissed his cheek. “If anyone has to go to the Cage, it should be me. It’s my fault he’s out this time. Are you going to let me?”

“No! I’m the one he wants. I’m the bait we can dangle once we figure out…”

Dean ran a hand over his face. “Neither of you is going to the Cage. We’ve had this argument. Quit it. Argue over… I don’t know. Flowers or something.”

Cas looked at Sam. “I thought we’d agreed no flowers.”

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We did. Then Claire said we had to have some. So I thought we could get a live plant to hold hands over during the ceremony, and then plant it somewhere.”

“I still don’t understand why we need them to begin with, but if Claire says so, then your plan seems reasonable. We’re still not fighting.”

Sam shrugged. “Honestly, the only reason I think we need them is to make Claire happy.”

“What the heck are these two talking about?” Gabriel asked Dean.

Dean smirked. “They’re getting married.”

“Cas and Sam? Seriously?” Gabriel grinned at them. “Congratulations. And yes, you need flowers, it’s a rule. When’s the wedding?”

“In a few weeks. As soon as we could get everyone together. It’s going to be quiet, just family and close friends and the officiant, but that’s all we want. Neither of us has ever been big on being the center of attention. But if Sam doesn’t object, then you are definitely invited.”

Sam glared at Gabriel. “Promise to behave. No Tuesdays, no alien abductions or TV hells.”

“No tricks. Only treats. I promise.” Gabriel held his hands up. “On my honor as an archangel.”

“No good. I’ve known too many archangels.”

“Good one.” Gabriel dropped his hands, laughing. “Okay. Cassie is my brother, and I love him, and I am not going to screw this up for him, even if it does mean not messing with my two favorite chuckleheads.”

 

Three weeks later, Castiel found Dean in his room. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure. What’s up?” Dean closed the door behind them. “There a reason you’re coming to me instead of Sammy?”

“Yes.” Castiel went over to one of the walls, staring intently at one of the swords. “I’m worried. I think Sam may be having second thoughts.”

“Uhoh.” Dean came over to stand beside him. “Dude, I’ll admit, the proposal was kinda out of nowhere, but the two of you have seemed so in love I’m just wondering how I missed it before. Why do you think Sam’s thinking about backing out?”

“Every time I go looking for Sam, I find him with Gabriel, and as soon as they notice me they stop talking and shove whatever they’re working on out of sight. So I’m concerned… what if… Sam barely knew the real Gabriel. He just knew Loki. The real Gabriel is so much…”

Dean grabbed Cas's shoulders. “Whoa. Cas. Calm down. I’m sure there’s a perfectly good explanation for it, but if you’re worried… why don’t you go talk to Sam? Ask him about Gabriel. Tell him you’re worried. If you’re worried that Sam won’t tell you the truth, talk to Gabe.”

“So you… you haven’t noticed anything? Nothing weird with them?” If Dean said so, then Castiel could calm down. A little. Dean had missed Sam's love for Cas.

“Nah. I mean, yeah, they’re hanging out, and if you’d asked me three weeks ago I’d have said that in itself was weird, but the way Sam looks at you when the two of you are together, the way he talks about you… he’s in love with you, man. Don’t blow this because you’re paranoid. Just talk to them. Both of them at once, maybe. I’ll come with you, but you gotta do the talking.”

“No, I’ll… thank you, but I’ll handle this myself. I’m going to go think for a bit.” Castiel left, turning over Dean’s words in his head.

 

The night before the wedding, Sam retreated to his bedroom relatively early. Cas followed him. “Sam?”

“Hey, Cas.” Sam gave him a hug and a quick kiss. “So glad all of this is over tomorrow. I don’t know how people handle it when they’re actually planning a big wedding and don’t have an archangel to handle the food.”

“So you’re glad Gabriel’s around?” Castiel had managed to squelch his fears, but now they were coming back. He tried to ignore the jealousy pooling in his stomach.

“Yeah. It’s weird, but he’s become a good friend. Never would’ve thought that would happen." Sam smiled. "He’s so different now.”

“Do you regret asking me to marry you?”

Sam’s eyes got huge and he put his hands on Cas’s hips. “Never. I mean, I kind of regret the way it happened, but honestly, I don’t know what else could’ve broken through my self-doubt. Just ask Gabriel. Not only does he get to listen to me gush about you in person, apparently he’s been getting the prayers of thanks I say every night when I close my eyes.”

“Oh." Castiel's brow wrinkled. "Shouldn’t I be getting those?”

“You’re not? Well then.” Sam knelt at Cas’s feet. “Castiel, thank you. Thank you so much. You’ve given me so much more than I deserve, and I hope never to prove ungrateful or unworthy of your generosity. Please help me continue to be who you think I am, even when I lose my faith.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, but smiled as he ran his hands through Sam’s hair. “Granted. Help me do the same.”

 

The wedding began after lunch. It was very simple – Dean’s guy giving a quick speech about the sanctity of marriage, asking the questions to get the “I do”s, and then asking for their vows.

Cas went first. “Sam, when I came to Earth, I was so afraid to meet you. You were everything I was supposed to set myself against. There are no words for how wrong I was, and how important it is to me that you forgave me for that and allowed me to redeem myself. Every time I mess up, you’re there to catch me, to keep me from falling too far. You’re my redemption, Sam. And I’m yours. I swear to remain by your side, to catch you when you fall, and to reach out to you when I need help, for all of eternity.”

Sam hesitated, shifting his feet a little. Castiel froze up, staring into Sam’s eyes in terror. Sam’s eyes went wide. “Castiel.” He looked over to Gabriel, who nodded encouragingly and gave him a thumbs up. Cas bowed his head and closed his eyes.

“Cas. I have so many regrets, so many mistakes in my life. I don’t trust my own judgment, my own sense of right or wrong. I don’t always trust that what I’m seeing or experiencing is real. But when I can’t trust myself, I know I have somewhere to go, someone to turn to. Someone who’s been through a lot of the same things I have, and shown me that it’s possible to come out of the other side a better person. They say people have guardian angels on their shoulders, helping them do the right thing. My angel is too big to put on my shoulder, which is good, because it makes you impossible to ignore. You’ve saved me, Castiel. And I swear that I will spend the rest of eternity trying to prove that I deserve it.”

When Sam started repeating it, Castiel’s eyes flew open in shock. Sam had just spoken his entire vow in Enochian, and now was repeating it in English. He looked so relieved, so pleased with himself now. When there were no objections, Sam’s kiss was enthusiastic enough for Dean to change his mind and object. “If I gotta see that kind of stuff, just tell me what the grounds that’ll get this stopped are!” But when Cas pulled back, Dean shot him a wink.

 

Sitting around the table with the wedding cake, Castiel leaned over to Sam. “When did you learn Enochian?”

“The first time? Under Michael’s whips. If I’d remembered Hell when I first got out, I’m not sure I’d have been able to speak anything but Enochian.” Sam squeezed Cas’s hand. “When I got my memory back, I had the memories of being topside, so I got to keep my language skills useful for being alive.”

“I’m so sorry. Why…”

“I let myself forget, shoved it down with all the other stuff from the Cage. But when we started planning this wedding, I wanted to do that, to use your language to make my promises. So I got Gabriel to help me study and practice and get over the fear of saying something wrong or forgetting something… or having a crap flashback in the middle of our wedding. It happened a couple times while we were practicing. Thank God it’s over.”

Castiel shrank down in his chair. “That’s what you and Gabriel have been doing?”

“Yeah. I wanted to surprise you." Sam smiled. "Did it work?”

“Yes, it worked. You scared me to death, though.”

“Huh? Why?” Sam burst out laughing. “Don’t tell me you were jealous.”

“Okay.”

Sam looked at him oddly - but then it hit him. “Oh my god. Cas. You’re ridiculous.” Sam stole Cas’s fork and kissed his lips. “Why didn’t you say anything? Either of us would’ve told you you were wrong.

“I didn’t… I couldn’t bear having it confirmed. Dean thought I was paranoid, so I trusted him. And you.”

Sam wrapped an arm around Castiel. “Cas. You’re my angel. You’re all I want. Talk to me if you’re ever worried about that.”

"I will. But I don't think that will be a problem." Castiel reached up, twisting the ring on Sam's finger. "You keep your promises."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest I will ever get to writing Sabriel outside of a poly like Team Free Love.
> 
> Comments keep the sap flowing!


End file.
